guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"I Will Avenge You!"
Regen Duration Questions Does anyone know, is it +10 sec per dead ally, or is it +3...7 per dead ally? would be good info to include. :I believe it is +10 seconds per ally, since high strength should get it to at least +9 regen. This needs shown as linked to strength and given a table for the +3...7 ::Right. --Fyren 11:01, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) :::So if there are 2 dead allys for example, and you have rank 0 strength, what is the buff? 20 seconds of +3 regen? 10 seconds of +6? And would you get 33% or 66% attack speed? --Hewus 16:01, 28 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::20s of 3 regen and 33%. Basically, you don't really need strength for this. --Fyren 16:30, 28 Sep 2005 (EST) the formula for the health regen is 0.25 * attribute + 3 If that is right, why does the table in the article say different things? I think that is unrealistic. I don't even know how to get so much Strength. --numma_cway 10:23, 2 September 2006 (CDT) :Getting 17 strength is no big mistery. You need to have 12 points in strenght, the strength helmet and a superior rune of strenght. Then, when your side has favor, kneel in front of a Balthazar Resurrection Shrine and pay the spirit for the blessing "Warrior Of Balthazar" ::At the time of the comment, the table went to 20. If you're going to reply to something old, check the state of the article at the time. --Fyren 03:00, 6 December 2006 (CST) ---- The wikification was from 66.99.13.253. I added the link to Frenzy. Hello to whoever 66.99.13.253 is; maybe you ought to set up an account. - Lunarbunny 03:01, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) Stacking Under normal circumstances, I understanding the no stacking with Frenzy because there is a cap at 1.33. However, if there are other conditions that slow your attack speed first, will IWAY still not stack with Frenzy? -PanSola 05:34, 24 November 2005 (UTC) :I would assume it stacks like speed skills. theny stack if you have a slowing skill on you.--Coloneh RIP 19:00, 8 December 2006 (CST) Dead Allies table While I just standardized it as I went, is there a reason it even exists in this? I think it's pretty obvious from the description how long IWAY will last in relation to the number of dead allies. - Evil_Greven 15:18, 8 March 2006 (CST) Updates Doesn't this entry for IWAY need to be updated, since one of the patches over the last month made it not count dead pets? --Eudas 14:14, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :And which patch was this?.. Skuld 14:43, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::I think I'm thinking of this: ""I will avenge you!": reduced attack speed to 25%; fixed a bug that caused this skill to trigger off of dead ally minions." from this page (http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Game_updates/2006March). So, maybe no revision needed. --Eudas 17:36, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :::Right, no revision needed. Minions meant minions, not pets. --68.142.13.105 19:47, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Wrong label Surely this should be under the "" alphabetical list rather than under the category of skills beginning with I, seeing all the other shouts are under that catergory. What is the range of this skill? Can the dead ally be anywhere on the map? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Yes4me (talk • ) 13:47, 22 August 2006 (CDT). :per the article page, any ally on radar. see also Game_updates/2005_August --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:50, 22 August 2006 (CDT) Exploited Corpes? Does this work if a corpse has been exploited into a minion? Cause if it does, then I can think of a very, very good 6 man IWAY team with b/ps, mm and monk.... :k, find a way to go back in time about a year and you're set, iway teams used to be everywere --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 16:32, 10 December 2006 (CST) :: Exploited corpses count. Minions don't actually seem to have any effect though. ~ Nilles (msg) 22:24, 27 March 2007 (CDT) AB usefulness Uing this where mobs are held can mean about 100sec of 33% IAS and +5-6 regen. -X H K :orly? --Rickyvantof 01:12, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::So add a note then. M s4 09:20, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :I disagree - I tried running it for a bit, but because of all the mobbing, chances are that if you find dead allies that haven't respawned already, you will be joining them shortly. 129.105.122.65 20:45, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Real attack speed If you look at Flurry and it's discussion, do you really attack 25% faster or is it 25% less time between swings (you attack 33% faster)? -- numma_cway 07:32, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :-25% attack time. ALL description referring to attack speed are like that. --Kale Ironfist 07:45, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Icon i just noticed that it is undoubtedly a highlander blade. i guess the artwork for it was completed was back in prophecies and they just ignored the skin until eotn release. hmm its probably even on those weapon racks you see around tyria, i will have to check that one. either that or its just the same artist who created this skill icon who drew up the highlander blade. meh 82.17.89.111 04:01, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Highlander has a straight hilt, this has a curved. Not a highlander blade. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 13:51, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Look closely, it actually looks like a long sword - just above the guard there is a part of the blade that is cut away. :Hey guys, know what else it looks like? A generic sword!--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 16:17, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Heroes Does anybody know how heroes use this skill? It would severely reduce its effectiveness to use the skill with only one dead ally in range, and ANet is infamous about making AI that uses conditional skills at exactly the wrong time. :I haven't done extensive testing with this, but I do know for a fact that Koss mashes on this skill at the first sign of a dead ally if under attack. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 22:14, 26 January 2008 (UTC) PvP Fort Aspenwood This actually works really well as a Perma 25% attack boost on any attacking profession for Fort Aspenwood, especially in later parts of the game.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 05:39, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :So it makes taking melee as a Luxon not suck? Entropy ( ) 08:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::no, melee are still sucky. Roland Cyerni 00:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC)